¿Si el mañana nunca llega?
by Cess007
Summary: *One Shoot* Este es un fic de Miroku, nada recomendable para amantes de los fics con finales melosos, alegres y felices. Leanlo y dejen reviews.


¿Y si el Mañana nunca llega?__Cess007

___________________________________________________________________________

Miroku suspiraba y volteaba a ver  a su alrededor. Obscuridad y muerte. Su Kazaana finalmente habia hecho lo que era inevitable, lo habia consumido.

Pero no era su culpa, habia tenido que salvar a las chicas, o sino ese demonio las habria matado. Sin embargo no podia quitarse esa maldita sensacion de que habia hecho algo malo, quien sabe, talvez las chicas se habrian salvado sin tener que usar su Kazaana.

' Lo siento mucho chicos, tenia que hacerlo. Me gustaria saber que estan haciendo ahorita.'

Miroku suspiro de nuevo y miro el cielo obscuro, si podia llamarse eso cielo. Todo era obscuro y frio, nada podia vivir ahi. ¡Diablos!¿Como podia vivir alguien ahi toda la eternidad sin volverse loco?!

Recordaba lo que habia sucedido esa noche, esa maldita noche. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo y el caminaban rumbo hacia un villa, cuando una bestia los ataco. Ataco inmediatamente a Inuyasha, quien cayo con una gran herida en la cabeza. Shippo intento ayudar pero fue inutil, termino inconciente. Miroku se encontraba debil por esos momentos, su Kazaana lo estaba matando lentamente, sabia que si volvia a usar su Kazaana, seria sus ultimos momentos con vida, pero ela bestia ataco a las chicas. Ellas no tenian oportunidad contra el. Si, el la uso. Y si, le costo la vida.

' ¿por que te sorprendes Miroku, sabias que tarde o temprano tenia que pasar' una voz dijo en su mente

Sacudio su cabeza y miro hacia su mano derecha. Talvez si el no hubiera hecho eso, si tan solo hubiera atacado con su baculo, talvez se encontraria vivo.  ¡Pero no!, no habia pensado en eso antes de usar con su Kazaana. Después; el dolor...insoportable. Lo unico bueno es que fue rapido, cosa de unos minutos cuando mucho.

Lagrimas bajaron por los ojos del monje. Los habia perdido, a todos. Se encontraba dentro de su Kazaana por lo que parecia años, solo y con frio. Habian sido sus unicos amigos, después de Hachi. Kagome, linda e inteligente, ella habia sido tan buena con él. Inuyasha, valiente y fuerte, siempre protegiendo a los inocentes, aunque no lo aceptaba. Shippo, joven y noble, como hubiera querido que fuese su hijo. Y Sango, hermosa y cariñosa, ella alguien con la cual el hubiera querido hablar, pero nunca lo hizo.

Sango. Miroku golpéro su cabeza y coloco su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. La extrañaba mas que a nada. La amaba, aun sabiendo que ella a el no. Ella era maravillosa, todas los golpes y cachetadas no le importaban. La razon por que la molestaba era para tener su atención. Imaginaba que era la unica forma en que ella se fijaba en él. Por supuesto una maravillosa mujer como ella, nunca se iba a fijar en un pervertido monje como él,¿por qué lo haria? Sollozos escaparan de él y empezo a llorar. Estaba solo y por primera vez en su vida no queria estar solo. Lo asustaba.

" Quiero ir a casa " suplico

De repente una luz brillante apareció. El monje miro con asombro. Se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia la luz, con cuidado y cautela. Nunca habia apreciado la oportunidad de ver la luz, ahora lo hacia. La luz invadio su vision y cerro sus ojos...solo faltaba esperar... 

************

Miroku abrio sus ojos y se protegio de la luz. ¿Luz? Miro y poco falto para que se echara a llorar de felicidad. ¡El sol!¡Podia ver el sol! Volteo a su alrededor y vio todo. Arboles, madera, pasto...su hogar..

' Estoy en casa, ¿pero como? '

Miroku tomo su baston y empezo a caminar camino abajo. Al empezar a mirar el entorno, comenzo a recorar donde estaba. ¡Ese camino se encontraba cerca de la villa de Kaede! Comenzo a correr, disfrutando la brisa chocar contra su rostro. ¡Voces! Acelero el paso hasta que pudo divisar la villa. Casi llorando de felicidad corrio hasta la cabaña de Kaede y abrio la puerta. Una vez adentro solo pudo sonreir. Ahí estaban, Sango y Kaede, hablando y riendo de Dios sabe que.

" Sango, Keade. He vuelto " grito llorando.

Pero ninguna volteo a verlo, parecia como sino supieran que estaba ahi. Molesto y dolido, se paro enfrente de Sango. Moviendo la mano enfrente de su cara, la movia de arriba abajo. Ella ni siquiera pestañeaba, ella solo se mantenia mirando a Kaede y riendo de alguna broma privada.

' ¿Qué sucede? ¿¡Qué clase de truco es este!? '

Miroku miro la ventana y al tratar de abrirla miro atravez de su mano. El...él..era un...¡fantasma!

Miro de nuevo a Sango su sintio una tristeza inimaginable. Ella nunca sabria que él estuvo ahí. De repente noto algo. Ella se notaba mas grande, al igual que Kaede. El cabello de Sango se veia un poco mas claro aunque no eran canas. Sus ojos reflejaban mas cansancio que como la ultima vez que la vio.

Se sorprendio al oir abrir la puerta. En la puerta se encontraba una Kagome de mas edad, con dos niños atras de ella. La niña, de unos nueve años con cabello negro y ojos cafes. El chico se miraba de unos trece años con cabello blanco, ojos dorados y un par de orejas de perro sobre su cabeza.

Detrás de ellos venia Inuyasha. Con una cara de fastidio busco un rincón comfortable y se sento en el. Los dos chicos instantaneamente saltaron sobre el hanyou, pero en vez de golpearlo solo les dirigio una miradad de advertencia y cerro sus ojos para tomar una siesta.

 ' ¡Kagome e Inuyasha, con hijos! ¡Ahora si lo he visto todo!'

Otro chico entro a la cabaña. Tenia cabello café y corto junto con ojo azules. Se miraba ya como todo un joven-adulto. Pero al ver que el muchacho tenia una cola parecida a las de los zorros, solo pudo ahogar su grito.

' ¡Shippo es todo un joven! ¡No puede creerlo!'  Miroku cayo sentado conteniendo la risa que le invadia. Ver el Inuyasha-gumi ya viejos era demasiaso divertido.

Solo en ese momento pudo descubrir cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que el se fue. Años, muchos años. Treinta años a lo mucho. Una sensación de tristeza lo invadio. Habian derrotado a Naraku sin él. Kagome se veia feliz jugando con el chico que se parecia a Inuyasha. Y Sango, ella se veia realmente feliz. 

' ¡Ellos lo hicieron, Ellos lo vencieron! '

Esa noche fue solitaria para el monje. Si!, el habia logrado salir de su Kazaana, pero todavia se encontraba solo. Nadie podia verlo, decirle hola o incluso golpearlo. Hubiera sido mejor seguir encerrado en ese maldito hoyo. Al menos no tendría que sufrir esta tortura.

Se puso de pie y se dirigio de nuevo a la entrada de la cabaña de Kaede. Ingreso y se sento junto al fuego. Dirigio su ahora curada mano hacia el fuego. Nada, no habia dolor, no habia nada.

' Estoy realmente muerto '

Keade escogio ese momento para regresar a la cabaña después de su caminata. Traia unas cuantas hierbas en sus brazos. Al sentarse sobre el tatami, oyo unos cuantos sollozos. Miro a su alrededor, pero no miro nada. Entonces volteo hacia donde se encontraba el fuego, agudizando lo mas posible sus cansados ojos. Una figura se encontraba ahí, apenas se podia ver.  Nunca la abria visto si no se hubiera esforzada en buscarla. Reconocio las ropas negras y moradas, el baston de oro, el cabello corto y negro amarrado con una pequeña cola de caballo. La cabeza de Miroku se encontraba bajo y acostado sobre sus rodillas, sus sollozos eran profundos y llenos de tristeza.

" Mi..Miroku-sama?" balbuceo.

El monje levanto su cabeza y la miro sorprendido, sacudio sus lagrimas de sus ojos y se puso de pie.

" ¿Puede verme Kaede-sama?" pregunto sorprendido.

" Si, levemente pero si."

Miroku sonrio y corrio hacia ella, abrazandola fuertemente. Ella tambien sonrio, devolviendole el abrazo.

" ¡Gracias a Dios, alguien sabe que estoy aquí!"  rio Miroku.

Keade se separo del abrazo y lo miro. Sus  alguna vez ojos llenos de vida y jubilo se veian cansados, tristes y sin ganas de vivir, pero actuaba sumamente diferente. Supuso que el estar encerrado por años dentro de un agujero, podia cambiar a las personas.

"pero, ¿cómo estan todos, ¿estan bien?Aunque parecen estarlo. ¿Como esta Sango?" Miroku la bombardeo con un millon de preguntas en menos de un minuto.

" Calma, Miroku-sama. Le dire todo lo que paso."  Le contesto sentándose, y haciendole una seña para que el tambien se sentara. El acepto y se sento junto a ella.

" Cuando murio, todos cayeron en una depresión. Su muerte fue sorprendentemente dolorosa para todos. Pero todos pudieron recuperarse, incluso Sango-sama. Nadie estaba dispuesto a que su muerte fuera en vano, asi que vencieron a Naraku años después. Inuyasha y Kagome encontraron el amor en ellos y ahora tienen una familia con sus dos hijos. Shippo crecio y se ha vuelto famoso entre las jóvenes youkai. Y Sango, pudo recuperarse y seguir con su vida. Ella y su hermano vivieron juntos por largo tiempo. Ella se caso con un joven llamado Kishano. Aunque el se encuentra de viaje en este momento " Su voz fue bajando al mirar como el rostro de Miroku cambiaba de la felicidad a la tristeza, estaba triste y derrumbado. 

" Bueno, tambien ocurrieron cosas desafortunadas. Su hermano obtuvo una extraña enfermedad de Naraku, y murio tiempo después de que se caso. Ella volvio a caer en una depresión como la que tuvo cuando moristes. A pesar de ellos, ella y su marido no han dejado de ser felices, incluso tuvo un hijo al que llamo Miroku, como usted."

Miroku no dijo nada, solo volteo y la miro con un rostro de felicidad y tristeza sorprendente. Le dirigio una debil sonrisa y se puso de pie.

" Bueno.." sonrio "...al menos es feliz."

Miroku s camino hacia afuera de la cabaña. Miro y se dirigio hacia la cabaña donde Sango estaba. Dentro, estaba ella y su pequeño hijo jugando. El chico tenia cabello Negro y hermosos ojos. Por su estatura podia tner cerca de cuatro o cinco años. Sango reia al ver a su hijo tratando de atrapar una mariposa quevolaba en el cuarto.

' Bueno, como querias que ella no se enamorara, ella tenia una vida por delante y lo sabes...' se dijo a si mismo ' ademas, ella es feliz ahora, y deberias estar agradecido por eso, distes tu vida por ello ¿no es asi? La distes para que ella siguiera viviendo...y lo sabias..' se dijo mentalmente

Miroku sacudio su cabeza y dejo que una lagrima, una sola lagrima corriera por su mejilla. Era la primera lagrima que derramaba desde que su padre murio y habia jurado volver a llorar. Era la primera lagrima real desde esa ocasión; era la primera y la ultima. Voltea a verlos y cerro sus ojos.

" Los voy a extrañar a todos. Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, y sobre todo a ti Sango. Queria que supieras que siempre estuve ahí para ti, pero no fue posible. Te amo Sango. Adios, hasta que nos veamos de nuevo...yo cuidare de tu hermano... "

Abrio sus ojos y se vio a el mismo desaparecer. De repente todo se volvio obscuro, cerro sus ojos pero nunca volvio a abrirlos. 

***********

Sango reia al ver a su hijo atacar al pobre insecto. De pronto una voz se oyo en su cabeza.

" Los voy a extrañar a todos. Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, y sobre todo a ti Sango. Queria que supieras que siempre estuve ahí para ti, pero no fue posible. Te amo Sango. Adios, hasta que nos veamos de nuevo...yo cuidare de tu hermano... "

' Miroku!' penso mentalmente

Giro su cabeza para ver de donde venia la voz y miro a Miroku parado junto a la ventana cerrando sus ojos violetas y desapareciendo. Se dirigio hacia la ventana y estuvo ahí por largo tiempo

" Tambien te amo Miroku, adios..."  Dijo sonriendo y mirando la obscura noche

"..Yo tambien te amo..."

 FIN.

Espero que les haya gustado este fic(¿como puedo decir eso?), bueno solo espero que me perdonen por hacerlo tan dramatico, pero se me ocurrio hacerlo,(solo espero que no pase nunca), si creen que debo de dejar de hacer este tipo de fics, y que mejor vaya a un psicólogo para que me trate estos ataques psicotico-depresivos; dejenme sus ¡**_Reviews_**!...

Lo que me recuerda si les gusto este (¿qué? No han oido hablar del masoquismo) lean mi otro fic. ( de tirate a un pozo y cortate las venas con galletas de animalitos)

· **Perdoname****(ya viene la segunda parte)__**

****

**Aunque si les gustan mas los normalitos (donde terminan bien) lean mis otros fics.**

· **La transformación de Miroku(próximamente 4to. Capitulo)**

· **Sango Cocinando (recomendado para todos aquellos que cocinan)**

· **Recuerdos (el 2do. Capitulo viene a toda velocidad)**

**Sorry****, pero si no me hago publicidad ¿quién me la va a hacer?, como sea dejenme sus reviews. Y si quieren dejarme sus dudas, criticas, quejas o simplemente mandarme money para ir al psicólogo escríbanme a: _Cess_007@hotmail.com _**

**Lo que me recuerda por ahí, todos creen que soy chica, pues no soy hombre, macho, masculino (creo que se entendio ^_~); aunque creo que la confucion es porque casi no hay por aca. Bueno ratifico, no soy chica, SOY CHICO.**

**Reviews**** pór aquí.**

**¯******

**¯******

**¯******

**¯******


End file.
